In many medical procedures an undesirable tissue is adherent or touching a desired tissue and the removal of the undesired tissue has to be done with extreme caution in order not to harm the desired tissue. A well known example is atherectomy, the process of removing plaque from blood vessels. The most common method of atherectomy is based on the use of a high speed rotary burr, mounted at the end of a very flexible catheter. The burr pulverizes the plaque into such fine particles that they can be left in the blood stream. A well known system is manufactured by the Boston Scientific Company (www.bostonscientific.com) under the name Rotablator™. No further data is given here about this system as it is a well known commercial system. Other potential uses of the invention are removal of tumors, such as prostate cancer, liposuction, dental work and more. Today most of these procedures are performed by a surgeon manipulating a surgical tool (directly or remotely) while observing the tool position using means such as fluoroscopy or ultrasound, or by tactile feel. In some procedures there is no need to remove tissue but there is still a need to navigate within the body, such as directing a catheter through the blood system. The present invention can save the majority of the surgeon's time and operating room expenses.